


Sing a song that touches my soul

by Ivaylo



Series: Glimmer [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: .





	Sing a song that touches my soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skitzofreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitzofreak/gifts).



> @skitzofreak Did some of these a while ago and her tags had got me thinking. (Not the story I want to gift you but a start)

**Hearing**

Jyn likes the sound of Tookas purring. They seek her. When she’s hiding herself from the world, sitting between crates a sidestreet. When she finally has the time to dig her teeth into the smidgen food she has dared to steal or could afford to buy. Although it is never enough to fill Jyn’s stomach, she can’t help herself but give a bite or two to a Tooka cat. The bright smile, the head rubs against her legs or hands and especially the vibrating purr is worth the hole in her stomach. Nowadays there is the laughter of her friends. No not friends. She never had friends. Family. The joyfull and light one of Chirrut. The roaring but rare laugh of her big brother. Bodhi’s is a bit shy at first but can turn into a teary long going giggle, which often ends with him gasping for air . And then there is Cassian. Even cracking his lips into a smile seems like an impossible task but when she hears his silent laughter turn into a bubblish one which lights up his whole face, it fills her with a wonderful warm feeling.

 

**Touch**

Jyn’s hands are always cold. When their’s touch only for a brief moment while passing an item. When Cassian takes her scarred hands into his. When he puts on the lotion he got her for the fresh scratches on her knuckles. (Because he can’t stand to see her hurt.) Even when she sneaks her hands under his shirt and presses them against his chest. Cassian no longer flinches, only pulls her closer hoping that his body heat might warm them up a bit. One day Jyn finds a pair of gloves in one of her pockets. Dark and lined. But not like the Alliance’s standard gloves which she hates to put on. These ones are perfect. Allowing her to move her fingers freely. Maybe Cassian is just imagining it (or he has grown used to it) but the same night Jyn’s hands feel a lot warmer in his.

**Author's Note:**

> (I still need some new gloves myself)


End file.
